


Almost Lost You

by NotSoForteQuhe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, angsty, repost from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoForteQuhe/pseuds/NotSoForteQuhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I almost lost you." </p>
<p>Set after Gem Drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> basic names for these basic prompt fills, imported from my Tumblr @ justadapperbowtie

7: **“I almost lost you.”**  
Peridot and Amethyst were sitting side by side, hand in hand, stargazing after the others had left from listening to the story of the cluster told by Peridot and Steven. Amethyst had listened happily, intrigued to hear the event that happened while they were stuck on mask island. The way Peridot told it, she sounded so proud and told it in such an interesting manner. And her sound effects made her remember how cute her nerdy girlfriend (?) was.

But Amethyst knew things didn’t run as smoothly as she had described it. It couldn’t have. So since her and Peridot were alone and they had all the time they wanted, Amethyst needed to hear how it actually went, less glamorized. “Hey Peri? Can you tell me the story of drilling down to the cluster again?”

The green gem gave her a curious look but cleared her throat and began speaking. “I was awake, feeling the Earth shake and a couple of cracks happening around in little places in the ground-” It was noted that her tone was a little different than her usual one. 

“No,” Amethyst stopped her. “I mean, tell me the real story. Not making it a big heroic tale.” 

“What? But that is what happened?” Peridot defended herself, confused. 

“Yes, but,” Amethyst moved her hand free from Peridot’s and turned around to face her, instead of the stars. “No one else is here. You can be honest. Tell me how you felt, tell me everything.” 

Peridot’s excitement to tell the story died down. She didn’t turn towards Amethyst, keeping one eye on a particular star that seemed to shine brighter than the other’s. She swallowed hard and prepped herself to relive what happened and what she’d felt. 

“I felt the earth shakes get worse and worse and Steven began moving around a lot in his sleep. I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t know where you guys were.” She admitted. “I just sat there on the ladder while I felt the earth shake around me. To be honest, I was upset that you weren’t back yet.” She had a light blush in her face while she stared up and felt Amethyst’s arm wrap around her, pulling her close. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you. I was actually losing my chill, if you ask the others, aha.” Amethyst said nervously. 

“Forgiven.” Peridot grabbed at the chubbier arm. “When Steven finally awoke, I was feeling anxious to drill down. I thought we’d be too late to stop it.” She laughed nervously. “But I understood that Steven in a human child and I am a grown gem. I knew I had to be the strong one.” 

“Even though you act like a nine year old and throw temper tantrums?” Amethyst joked and Peridot just turned to her with an unamused look. “Kidding, continue. 

“We were going through as planned. I mentioned how the stuff he thought was lava was peridotite. We… Talked about Homeworld and how I can never go back.” Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes to stop herself from crying about it again. 

Amethyst moved her head up to kiss Peridot’s cheek and she continued. “When we got down, it was intense. I am still unaware of what, but Steven was having trouble dealing with it. I was just…” She opened her eyes again to stare at the stare again. “Scared.” Her voice practically whispered.

“These clusterlins began attacking the drill. When we finally reached it, it began to take form.” She felt Amethyst begin playing with her hair. “I had to admit defeat. I apologized to Steven for not saving him and thought especially about how I couldn’t save _you_.” 

“I had thought I let you down. I thought I would die and be destroyed without even getting to kiss you goodbye.” Peridot’s face welled up and warms tears started to fall freely from her eyes. “Steven and I were going to die together. We hugged and waited for our death. That’s when I realized they were still struggling. Earth had a chance.”

“That was short lived. The drill wouldn’t hold. It wouldn’t keep. I couldn’t bear the thought of being without your cuddles or kisses or jokes or never hearing your laughter again.” Peridot’s voice broke again and let out a sob. She turned to face Amethyst and noticed that she was silently crying as well. “Even if we destroyed it and stopped it from forming, I don’t think Steven and I would’ve made it out alive. I thought I’d get shattered in the attempt.” 

The two of them were quiet, enjoying each other’s company. Though Amethyst was crying as well, she pulled her close and let Peridot sob into her shoulder, mumbling about how scared she was. 

“I almost lost you.” Amethyst breathed out, which made her cling onto her gemfriend closer and her tears stream harder. 

“But you did not.” Peridot pointed out, trying to calm herself down. 

“I should’ve been there with you.” Amethyst shook her head to herself. “I can’t believe I left my girl alone in that situation.” 

Peridot pulled away, her sobs calmed down hut replaced with hiccups. “It’s not technically your fault. At least I knew you were safe and protected.” 

“But I’m a quartz, aren’t I like, supposed to be a solider? I should’ve protected you.” Amethyst sighed to herself, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. 

“I’m my own gem. I just worried about you. Most of all, I was angry that I contributed to trying to destroy your home, that if I hadn’t met you and the others, I would’ve destroyed _you_.” It was a heavy sentence to say and Peridot rubbed furiously at her eyes. 

“But you didn’t. You couldn’t have known by then about what earth was really like.” 

“No,” Peridot agreed, “because then I wouldn’t’ have known what love was and been shattered.” She grabbed at Amethyst and pulled her in for a long kiss. 


End file.
